Diamond Patch (Warp World) (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Patch over left eye, animal-like canine teeth, two sets of three, foot-long retractable bone claws stored in his forearms covered in diamond, mutton chop sideburns, unique hairstyle, hirsute physique | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Mike Deodato Jr. | First = Infinity Wars Vol 1 3 | Last = Infinity Wars Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = After gaining the power of the Infinity Stones, Gamora sealed the souls of the universe within the Soul Gem. In order to incapacitate its inhabitants, she additionally folded the universe in half, merging every soul with another. This course of action accidentally resulted in the creation of Warp World, a pocket dimension where history was rewritten and adapted to the fused beings. Inside Warp World, Wolverine and Emma Frost were merged together into Diamond Patch. Diamond Patch held a seminar at Frost International where he talked to the audience about how to start building a business by getting to know one's self. During increments of the lecture, Patch was in the middle of handling his business first by dealing with a woman who talked about how much she looked up to him. She wanted a preview of how he used his claws to use focus his telepathic abilities. He said he could give her a show and tell preview of it. He ended up stabbing the woman as his telepathy and enhanced senses revealed that it was really Deathstrique in disguise. He ended up kicking her off the top of the building as Phoenix showed up asking him if he sniffed out another rat which to his pleasure said he found out who hired her. Patch had another incident to take care of in a form of a defector from one of Dragon King's group named Fire Belly. He told Patch that he was set up for something he didn't do and asked for protection from Patch. Diamond proceeded to stab Fire Belly in order to get a telepathic read from him which showed he was telling the truth. He then agreed to protect Fire Belly and for them to strike back at his former boss for him sending Deathstrique to kill Patch. Some time later Diamond Patch had a visit from the trickster Loki who came there looking for his help. Mr. Frost stabbed him with one of his claws in order to telepathically read his mind showing that he was telling the truth, but he slammed the door in his face as Loki went on about finding Adam Warlock. After needing a drink, Diamond Patch allowed Loki into the school and listened to his story about Gamora using the infinity stones to fold the universe onto itself and grafting lifeforms together in a soul world that was going to be eaten by a soul-eater. Suddenly the creature Devondra appeared in the mansion and started to attack them both, but Loki seemingly killed it using a blade. Frost had mentioned that after he stabbed a Watcher, he found out that one day in the future he would merge with the Phoenix Force so theoretically he could send back a telepathic message in a bottle to himself the next time he got the chance to stab someone who's all goofed up on the Phoenix. Suddenly the Phoenix appeared in front of Diamond Patch and Loki saying that he received the message but originally he tried doing nothing but that ended up being a boat load of work so he came back to the past with the Time Bat. Loki thought he was staying but future Logan said he wasn't sticking around due to the fact that if Requiem saw him with the Phoenix Force it would cause a whole other problem. Logan gave Loki the Power Stone and also pulled Diamond Patch apart back into their individual selves Emma Frost and Wolverine at Loki's request. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This character is a warp between Emma Frost and Wolverine. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Gestalt Characters Category:One Eye Category:Infinity Warps